


Light

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Light

**Title:** Light  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~860  
**A/N:** Merry Christmas  
  
**25** th December 2011  
  
Junsu took a couple of steps closer to Yunho so that their arms were touching each other before he smiled happily up at the other.

“Hm?” Yunho looked at Junsu with a curious gaze, “what is it?” _that you’re thinking of right now…_

Saying nothing, Junsu continued smiling as he took off one of his gloves and then held onto Yunho’s hand tightly. _You._

Yunho chuckled, squeezing the other’s hand.

“How long has it been again?” Junsu asked, “since the first time we snuck out of training to come admire Christmas lights.”

“Mm”, Yunho hummed a little, counting numbers in his head, “maybe 3-4 years before we debuted? Wait, is that right? It was the year when I met you”, Yunho laughed, “I can still remember how shocked I was when you pulled me out of my part-time work, asking me to accompany you to go look at Christmas lights.”

“I’m sorry I got you fired for your job, but you can’t deny that you had a more fun experience with me!” Junsu laughed.

And Yunho laughed along with him.

“Do you want to take pictures?” Yunho asked, taking his phone out.

“Yeah!” Junsu quickly pulled Yunho to an optimum spot before sticking even closer, “selca should be alright, and then we can send it to Changminnie and them”

“Haha, yeah”, Yunho positioned the phone and took a series of photos, “if he’s not practicing right now, he’s probably playing Starcraft and will probably just ignore us.”

“Ah!” Junsu exclaimed, “I haven’t played games in a while, how can he not invite me if he’s playing!” Junsu sighed, “It’s because I’m always playing with Junho right?”

Yunho nodded as he sent the photo to Changmin with the word – _Jealous?_

“Are you sending it to Jaejoong-hyung and Yoochun too?” Junsu asked, peering over to watch Yunho tap on the touch screen.

“Yup”, Yunho chirped as he added Jaejoong and Yoochun’s numbers and pressed send.

The two walked around a little more appreciating the well placed Christmas lights for the festive season. Laughter was shared and many pictures were taken as though to make up for all the time they could not spend side by side.

It did not take long for Jaejoong, Yoochun and Changmin to reply to Yunho and Junsu’s teasing photos.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung! What did they say?” Junsu asked excitedly as he waited for Yunho to read the message out.

Yunho tilted his phone a little so that Junsu could read as well, “don’t you want to read it yourself?”

Junsu laughed, “it’s more fun to hear someone read it out isn’t it?”

“Let’s just read together”, Yunho laughed, tugging Junsu closer.

_Yoochun_

_Hyung! Stop spamming me! ^^_

“Yeah, and he spams me back”, Yunho smiled as he scrolled through the numerous number of selcas Yoochun had sent back to him.

Junsu nods, “I feel as though he’s a bit more narcissistic these days?”

_Jaejoong_

_Ha! Whatever, my pet is cuter!_

“Pet?” Junsu asked curiously.

A photo of Jiji napping cutely was attached.

“Did Jaejoong-hyung just refer to me as your pet?” Junsu asked, bewildered as he looked at Yunho.

And Yunho could not stop laughing.

Junsu pouted. He was no one’s pet!

_Changmin_

_Hyung, our tap is dripping._

“What?” Junsu gave Yunho a ‘I don’t understand’ look.

Yunho shrugged, “our tap is dripping. I guess he’s reminding me to come back soon.”

“Oh, hey, hyung”, Junsu checked his watch, “is it time for you to go?”

“Ah…”, Yunho looked regretfully at his watch, “it nearly is”, he smiled a little at Junsu before he swept away the snow that had slowly piled up on the other’s hair.

Junsu smiled back before he leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Yunho’s cheek.

“Want to go grab a snack before I go?” Yunho suggested even though he was supposed to be dieting.

“Something like ddeokbokki?” Junsu frowned, “wait, we can’t eat too much so late at night, in fact, we shouldn’t be eating at all this time of night!”

“True”, Yunho smiled sadly, “I guess, it’s just been more than a while since I’ve eaten a meal with you.”

Junsu tilted his head a little and looked at Yunho, “ah, it’s been a long while since the five of us have eaten together.”

Yunho wants to say something, but he holds his tongue back and doesn’t. Junsu is hesitant with his words and decides to not say anything too, instead, going for a warm hug.

A small smile lights up on their faces. _Merry Christmas_.

“Next year”, Junsu squeezes Yunho’s hand tightly, “let’s sing carols together.”

**26 th December 2011**

All the members woke up in the morning in their respective beds and stretched their limbs before hopping off and trudging slowly out of their room, scratching their heads tiredly. All the members yawned and peered curiously when the spotted something on their kitchen bench that was not there the night before. Walking closer, all the members had a smile grace their faces when they found a take-away box of their favourite spicy ddeokbokki on their kitchen table with a note from the North Pole.

_Happy Anniversary!_


End file.
